Riddle Me This
by Sojourney
Summary: Shaadi is charged to ensure that all bearers of the Items are worthy of possessing them, and challenges the Spirit of the Ring to prove his claim upon the Eye. Updated repost of an old fic.


**Riddle Me This**

(Originally posted January 2005. Co-authored with Matt Morwell on ff . net )

* * *

><p><em>I do not do it for personal gain. I do not do it out of sadism. <em>  
><em>I do it for justice. I do it because it must be done. <em>  
><em>You believe I want to do this. You may very well be correct. <em>  
><em>Perhaps I do want this. Perhaps I do want justice in this world. <em>  
><em>Or perhaps I am simply a servant, an automaton who desires nothing more than to please his masters, the gods themselves. <em>  
><em>But even if I were not a servant by nature, I would still serve the gods. <em>  
><em>After all, when gods beckon... Who am I to say no?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Domino City, Japan<span>

Throngs of excited children were packed into the electronics store, much to the annoyance of the staff - but to the delight of the manager, who made no effort to hide his elation at the prospects of business at the hands of parents who would do anything to please their spoiled brats. Not only were the children inside the store, they were crowded round the window outside, pressing their noses against the glass in an effort to get a better view of the channel all of the televisions in the store had been turned to.

A raucous cheer split the air of the plaza much as it would thunder across a football stadium, fresh faces gawking up at a super-sized image of two people engaged in the newest rage in Japan - a board game based on dice, but far from Dungeons and Dragons. No, here was something quite different. New and inventive, it had gained near-instantaneous popularity among children between the ages of 11 and 18, with young adults ranging from 19 to 25 following up the statistics.

* * *

><p>It was far too easy for him to slip through the crowds unnoticed. He didn't even need the benefits of his Shadow magic, although he still put it to use for his own good. Rubbernecking never did anyone any good, and in his case, it would lead only to harm's way. A place he did not intend for the innocent to arrive.<p>

Only the guilty.

The streets were empty, of foot traffic and vehicular traffic alike. It was through these streets he prowled, searching tirelessly. He would never find the boy if he did not search. The boy's image was plastered on that huge glass screen, true, but it gave him no real indication of where this place might be. He did not like this, nor did he like the feeling that was beginning to overwhelm his heart; a feeling that there was much more Shadow magic to be found here than simply that of the boy.

Much more, indeed.

His blue eyes blazed anew, and his stride turned abruptly toward a downtown apartment complex. Sure-footed and clear-headed, Shaadi steeled himself for the confrontation.

* * *

><p>He had been aware of it since early morning; instinct made him sure. Something - or someone, as he had begun to suspect - was tracking him. Or more specifically, the Items in his possession.<p>

_It isn't the Pharaoh_, he surmised, _who barely has a grasp of what power he holds. No, this is someone both unknown and yet familiar._

The television was on, but he paid no attention to it. It had been tuned to the challenge between the Game King and an opponent, and his host had been watching it when he had taken control. Under other circumstances, he might have been interested in the mechanics of the battle, but not right now.

It was getting closer.

The spirit left the apartment, knowing that the building's roof was accessible, and a better setting to meet whatever threat might approach. A quick climb of stairs and a carelessly kicked open door brought him to the sun-baked rooftop, littered with leaves and old metal ladders, long rusted out.

* * *

><p>The streets were relatively empty. It was a Sunday afternoon; students were inside studying and adults were resting after various religious services. Circumstances such as these would have made the sight of a desert-born Egyptian cloaked in tan robes rather bizarre... however, none who looked out the window saw any such person, nor could they have expected to be.<p>

Shaadi's feet took him closer toward the apartment complex, and a crease wrinkled his brow. _Surely the boy is not here... there is something else my power bids me to find... something more urgent... _

_Perhaps it is the one who stole the Millennium Eye. Can it be coincidence, then, that it is so close to the boy? But it is not only the Eye I sense. There is something else. Something that harmonizes with it. Something... _

_Evil._

* * *

><p>The presence was definitely not just a simple spike in the darkness. It was darkness, a darkness of a different sort... one that was almost tangible, provided one knew how to touch it. It was this presence that was drawing Shaadi. He had discerned it to be intelligent, on a level beyond those of the creatures from the nether realm. Those beings knew only one thing while they existed in this world - battle. This intelligence, whatever or whomever it belonged to, was above those basic instincts.<p>

It was also quite literally above Shaadi.

His icy gaze caught the upper lip of the complex; a small shuffle of movement could be detected near the ladders, but those were cloaked by the afternoon shadows.

_It is on the roof. I am expected._

Shaadi did not like being expected, but he surmised it was inevitable. This creature was vigilant; he gave it that much credit, at least. Vigilant, possibly, to the point of having sensed Shaadi's presence within Domino City since the morning began. He silently entered the building.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, it comes without hesitation. <em>The spirit changed positions, crossing the roof so to put a good distance between the door from the stairway and himself. _But why is it familiar?_

The handle twitched and the door slowly swung open. Inside, there was nothing but an impenetrable darkness, then slowly a figure emerged, wrapped in tan cloth, skin even more tan, a piercing blue gaze beneath a heavy turban. Left hand grasping a golden totem hanging loosely from a cord about the neck. The totem was glowing.

_Another Shadow Item!_

So surprised was the spirit by the golden object's appearance that he missed the stalker's appearance at first. The Horus Eye on his Ring also emanated golden light, and a subtle warmth from his pocket told him that the Eye was doing the same. When he took in the figure's features however, his expression changed to one of suspicious uncertainty. "Shadah?"

The Egyptian didn't respond. Instead he held his item up slightly higher, and its glow intensified. At the same time, an unpleasant ringing sound emitted from it, and the items in his opponent's possession began to vibrate violently. The tan-robed man released his hold on his item and let it flop against his clothing. "You have something that does not belong to you," he said, his voice quiet.

Russet eyes narrowed, he grasped the Ring with one hand and bade it be still again. It did after a moment, though the light it shone intensified. "A bold claim from one who seeks to trespass on my soul. Who are you?"

"I am who you say I am," the blue-eyed stranger answered. "But that is of no concern. What is of concern is your possession of the Millennium Eye."

The spirit's eyes narrowed even further, almost slits. "You're a _saew_," he said derisively. "You have no business here. The Shadow Items belong to whomever wins them."

"On the contrary. My business for many moons now has been to find the being who took the Millennium Eye." The stranger did not move in any direction, but he suddenly appeared quite adamant. "Now I have found that being. A thief in a past life, no less. Evidently lust for the riches of others does not leave those who live for millennia."

"I am a thief," the spirit agreed with a smirk, "the greatest of thieves. But I played a Shadow Game with Pegasus for the Eye and I won, so it is mine. Maybe I should play a Game for your Items too, _anen akh'ne Shadah_?"

"The ownership of my Items is not in question, Thief," Shaadi answered. "But to any who know the conditions for uncontested ownership, it is clear that the ownership of the Millennium Eye is very much in question. You did not set forth any stake in your duel with Pegasus, thus the Realm of Darkness acknowledged no reward for you, and you have not been properly tested for your worthiness to the Eye."

The spirit's flippant attitude disappeared instantly. "You dare question my claim to these Items, _saew_! I have more right to them than anyone!" He pulled the Eye from his pocket and held it up for Shaadi to see. "Pegasus was a fool. He did not have to accept my challenge. He meddled with things whose power he never came close to understanding! His loss is his own fault."

Shaadi's eyes flashed. "I do not contest these claims. But there are only a select few methods of securing your claim to the Millennium Eye, and one of these methods would cost your vessel an eye. You might do well to go about securing your ownership by other means, lest you wish to force the otherwise necessary sacrifice upon your other."

"My vessel is none of your business," the thief growled. "And why should I bargain for something already in my possession?"

Upon that question, a dark cloud appeared over the building and slowly spread to encompass the roof. Shaadi stared resolutely at the spirit thief, his Millennium Item in hand and glowing once again.

"This is why," he answered. "As a guardian of the Millennium Items, I am aware of the movement of the Items from one bearer to another, and I am bound to punish those who do not follow the rules for acquisition. Millennium Items can be bestowed. They can be won. But if forcibly taken, a guardian must find it and perform one of two duties: to allow the new bearer the chance to prove his worthiness over the last, and to issue a penalty to those who fail the test or refuse to take it." Purple lightning struck random points on the building, leaving neither Item guardian completely certain where the next strike would hit.

Calculating eyes took in Shaadi's resolute stance, and abruptly the spirit laughed, "This realm does not frighten me, _saew_. Indeed, I'm likely more familiar with it than you. If I had no claim to the Eye, it would have sought out another bearer already. But if you want to discharge your duty, you must make it worth my while as well."

Shaadi's face was expressionless. "You claim Pegasus had no true sense of the Millennium Eye's power, and perhaps that is true. But as long as your claim remains unfulfilled, you shall have no greater sense of its power than Pegasus - indeed, you may have less. Pass the test, and be granted its power. Fail the test, and be consumed by the shadows for your crime. Refuse the test, and suffer the same fate." Shaadi once again released his Item and let it fall against his chest, then loosely clasped his hands in front of him. His stance was distinctly non-threatening, but he knew the thief spirit wasn't fooled by it... as he knew there was little that could fool it.

_A most intriguing challenge awaits._

"I know you desire more. Greed is predictable. You would wish the Items in my possession as well. Therefore, should you pass my test, and should you wish it... I will face a challenge against you."

The thief laughed again, but it was a disquieting sound. "Then I'll play your Game, _saew_," he said with a smile that showed a hint of fang, "and I'll even let you choose the format. But our second Game will be of my choosing. And we will see how clever a guardian you are."

The guardian's eyes betrayed nothing to the thief. "The first Shadow Game we play shall be a war of words. Our wit will be challenged, our creativity unleashed – our imagination brought to life. The first to provide an incorrect answer shall be considered the lesser."

"Or the first one to admit he does not know the answer," the spirit corrected.

"Of course. We shall both use all the knowledge to which we have ready access to both confuse our enemy, and best him. And I shall begin." Shaadi tucked his arms behind his back, and the Ankh glimmered harshly. He closed his eyes for a moment as he considered his next words. "What does man love more than life, fear more than death or mortal strife, what the poor have, the rich require, and what contented men desire, what the miser spends and the spendthrift saves, and all men carry to their graves?"

A crease appeared in the thief's brow as he contemplated the challenge. _There is no one answer for all that_, he thought. Men desire power most, and if they do not fear death most, then they fear the unknown. "Repeat it," he demanded.

"Very well, but only once shall I repeat any of my statements," Shaadi answered, "and you may bind me by the same rule… assuming you get that far. And I shall incur a small penalty for repetition." As he spoke the words of his riddle again, a distinct burning sensation touched the thief all over his body – not quite enough to scorch him permanently, but certainly enough to make the experience quite unpleasant… and distracting.

The thief gritted his teeth against the feeling, but remained in place. "You make rules up as you go – what prevents me from doing the same thing on my turn?" The question apparently was rhetorical, however, as he went over the lines in his mind, considering them separately. _What can the poor and rich possibly have in common? And the dead carry only what the living have given them… I should know. And what contented men desire? They are content, they want for nothing!_

He stopped, realizing his train of thought. _Is that…?_ The thief considered, and then proclaimed, "I have your answer, _saew_, and it is this: nothing."

"Correct," Shaadi replied, and instantly, the burning sensation vanished. A single tongue of flame lit on the stone plain – stone? – in front of the thief, contrasting against their dark and lonely surroundings. "Now it is your turn, and you may manipulate the game as you see fit."

The spirit glowered darkly at the token fire, and took a step back from it. He thought for a moment, searching his memory for anything he could use. "I am all about, but cannot be seen. I can be captured, yet cannot be held. I have no throat, but can be heard."

Shaadi gave this careful thought. _All about, and yet not seen. There is only one resource I know of that is both invisible and abundant, and that is air. Yet air cannot only be captured, it can also be held in any number of places. And air cannot be heard, as such, except…_ His eyes flashed. _…except when it is in rapid motion._

"The answer is the wind."

"Tch," the spirit scowled. _Words are not my strength and he knows it,_ he thought sullenly. "It is your turn."

A lick of fire lit in front of Shaadi as he considered his next challenge to the thief. "Two words… the answer you seek is merely two words. To keep me, you must give me to others. What am I?"

_To keep me, you must give me to others… it is nothing that you can hold in your hand then_, the thief surmised. _Something intangible, but of value. Two words? It must be a phrase, so what phrase holds value to others when you keep – ah!_

"The words are "I promise"," he guessed.

At this response, the guardian adopted a thoughtful look for a prolonged moment. Finally, he said, "I shall accept your answer, as it is in close relation to the one I had in mind: 'your word'." Another spoke of fire sparked at the thief's feet. "Your turn, then."

If the spirit had any relief over Shaadi's decision, he did not show it. Instead, he asked, "What is lengthened by being cut at both ends?"

Shaadi narrowed his eyes. _Lengthened when cut at both ends… does he speak in the literal sense or the metaphorical? I can think of nothing that can increase its size when parts of it are removed – unless "cut" does not necessarily refer to removal of the whole._ Several items jumped through his mind, none of which seemed to fit the bill. Perhaps "cut" is not removal of the whole, but simply a separation placed in it, such as a knife to cloth…? He let out a silent sigh. What would this thief be familiar with, that he could conjure such a riddle? _The desert, the insides of tombs… the river, perhaps._

He blinked. Even in ancient times, Egypt possessed irrigation systems. There were troughs, ditches... "You refer to a trench?" Shaadi offered, though the tone of his voice made it clear it was nothing more than an educated guess.

"You are correct," the thief allowed grudgingly, watching another tongue of fire appeared at the guardian's feet. "It is your turn again."

"Indeed. What is it that every child spends much time making, yet no one can ever see it when it is made?"

For the first time the thief seemed uncertain, although the riddle seemed no more difficult than any of the previous ones issued either of them. Minutes dragged by as he pondered Shaadi's riddle, yet nothing seemed to come to mind. _If I do not win this Game, I will lose the Eye!_

/May I?/ The timid voice was so quiet he almost missed it in his mental berating. He paused, glancing at Shaadi, but the guardian gave no indication that he heard the communication from his vessel.

/I am busy, yadonushi. Be silent./

/But I think… I might know the answer./

/What? Then say so!/

/Well… children spend a lot of time laughing, don't they?/

The spirit sighed. /You don't 'make' laughter, host. You are being idyllic again, so be quiet./

Yet his counterpart's suggestion made him consider an angle that he had not considered before._ I was thinking something that is physically made, but…_ As with Shaadi's last guess, his tone betrayed a lack of conviction in the answer he gave. "Noise?"

"Correct," Shaadi calmly answered, and a third lick of flame rose up from the stone on the thief's side.

_I need something he cannot associate with me,_ the spirit decided. _Something then that is not based on my experience._ Finally he gave Shaadi a smirk. "When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing. What is it?"

_An odd play,_ Shaadi thought, _but effective… that riddle is too general to apply specifically to him._ He thought for several minutes on the confusing assortment of words, reversing them, turning them over in mouth and mind. Something and yet nothing. Perhaps any number of answers would do for this. It is subjective. But there is one answer I can offer that might do… and it is better than any others I believe myself capable of offering. "Trivial knowledge," he answered.

The thief frowned deeply, thinking – clearly, he hadn't been expecting a response like that. "No," he said finally, "It is not the same thing. The answer was a riddle."

At that, Shaadi's lips quirked up in the slightest version of a smile. "What are riddles but trivial knowledge? Nevertheless, I shall not dispute your refusal of my answer, as it was evidently too general. You are the victor."

The flames at their feet vanished, blown out by a sudden gust of wind. Unlike Shaadi's emotionless state, the thief was clearly pleased by his victory. "Does this mean you are satisfied, _saew_?"

"It does. You are now considered the undisputed claimant of the Millennium Eye. Does this satisfy you?"

"I will be satisfied when you hold up your end of this agreement."

"To be expected." Shaadi let his arms, which had been loosely hanging behind his back, down to his sides. His Millennium item lost its glimmer, now that they were no longer on his terms. "Choose your rules and methods, then, for this next Shadow Game."

"I will pose a question to you, and you must answer it truthfully," the thief stated. "And the Shadows will know if you lie. If you do not tell the truth, then I will get your Items. If you answer honestly, then you may leave unchallenged. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," he answered placidly. "Ask your question."

The spirit smirked. "There is a flower which brings joy to all those who see it. But the stem is covered with thorns, and the thorns are poisoned, and many people have been hurt by them. You cannot remove the thorns without killing the flower. So, _saew_: Do you sacrifice the flower to be rid of the thorns?"

The guardian considered. _My line has always stressed protection of that which is good against that which is evil. The flower is good, the thorns evil. Do I sacrifice good in order to be rid of the evil? It could be said that the same was done in the past. Certainly it is done today._ "I would," he responded. "The thorns bring harm to the people, which I could not allow. And there may be a time when another flower will rise in its place and restore the glory of its predecessor."

Tendrils of darkness crept all around him, invading not only his robes, but his soul. He was used to the sensation – and well he should have been, considering the judgment he had brought down upon others by the same method. He had been tested before for his worthiness to the items in his possession. He would pass the test again. For a moment, he was almost completely occluded by the darkness, bringing a not-quite-smirk to the thief's face – but that expression vanished when the shadows receded, and Shaadi was revealed unharmed.

"_Hn_," the spirit said thoughtfully, "so you did pass. Like you, I do not contest the judgment of this place. But I will have you know: I will remember your answer, and there may come a time when I will force you to hold to it."

"Do what you will. I have nothing to gain by refusing my own words," Shaadi replied. "The challenges have been made and met. Our business is concluded."

This time, the recession of the shadows around them brought them back to the rooftop on which they'd first met. By this time, the crowds surrounding the video screens on the north end of town had dispersed and were now walking about in small groups around Domino City. And not many of them would look at a passing Egyptian without some curiosity. Curiosity was something Shaadi generally preferred to avoid. Once again, he shrouded himself in the cloak of ignorance. Those who were not looking for him would not see him, thus he could pass through the streets of Domino – and most anywhere else he chose – completely unnoticed.

Of course, the thief could still see him, but that was of no importance now. "Perhaps we will meet again. Greater trials lie ahead. And they lie behind, as well." With that, the guardian turned and re-entered the building, leaving the thief alone on the rooftop to consider both future and past.

/Why are you happy? You said he passed,/ his counterpart said cautiously.

/Because, yadonushi, the _saew_ has given himself a liability he is not yet aware of. I may be able to use that to my advantage later./

The teen was suddenly thrust back into control of his body as the spirit retreated into the Ring. It was disorienting, as usual, but he recovered quickly. He wasn't surprised that there was no sign of Shaadi anywhere in the stairwell or hallway. The television in his apartment was still on, though the duel he was watching had long since ended. "I wonder who won," he mused.

/Don't be a fool,/ the thief snorted, /you should know that already./

The teen turned off the television.

* * *

><p><strong>Egyptian Translations<strong>

_saew_ - guard  
><em>anen akh'ne Shadah<em> - reincarnation of Shadah (lit. "returned soul of Shadah") 


End file.
